Heretofore, for example as shown in FIG. 1, as a slit member of a reciprocating electric shaver, which is for use in rough shaving, a slit member is known, which includes: an outer member 1A; an outer member frame 2A that fixes the outer member 1A thereto; an inner member 3A arranged on a lower surface of the outer member 1A; an inner member joint 4A that couples the inner member 3A to a drive side; and inner member push-up springs 5A which press the inner member 3A toward an inner surface of the outer member 1A. Moreover, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-42378 (hereinafter, written as Patent Literature 1), the outer member 1A is fixed to the outer member frame 2A in a heat-sealed manner in a state where lower ends of the inner member push-up springs 5A are supported by spring receiving portions 10A provided on the outer member frame 2A, and where the inner member joint 4A is supported by upper ends of the inner member push-up springs 5A, whereby a slit member block is assembled.
However, in Patent Literature 1 described above, in the event of fixing the outer member 1A to the outer member frame 2A, the outer member 1A has had to be fixed to the outer member frame 2A in the heat-sealed manner against spring urging force F of the inner member push-up springs 5A. Therefore, though it is possible to perform an assembly process for an outer member 1A with high rigidity, there has been a disadvantage that an assembly process for an outer member 1A with low rigidity cannot be performed well since the outer member 1A is deformed by the spring urging force.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-42378